Terrible Happenings
by adrik rochev
Summary: Chapter seven is up! Back to hogwarts for Harry and Sev. Ron's mad, Draco's happy and Harry's now a slytherin
1. Leaving Hogwarts

Hey minna-San! This is my first go at a Harry Potter/Serverus Snape slash.(cute!) helpful things are welcome but please No flames!! Anyways, Harry is very OOC.  
  
Disclaimer! I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. Cause all I own is a pair of glasses(like Harry's) and a site!  
  
Ya!! go to Http://aibous.cjb.net!  
  
YA!! *fol!* And my harry potter sitey thing!!  
  
Go to Http://Jen_mouto.tripod.com/lupinslinks !! all the best links!!  
  
This story take place in Harry's ummm 5th year? I dunno. He's very ooc. maybe his 6th year.  
  
  
  
  
  
Terrible Happenings  
  
Chapter one- Leaving Hogwarts.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Sev's p.o.v  
  
I paced around my private chambers, double checking everything I would need for my morning lesson with the Gryffindors and my own house, the Slytherins. I heard a light knock at my door. A student most likely, begging for extra time on some assignment or another. Knock, Knock, knock. I walked over to the door and opened it. The wizarding world's golden boy, Harry James Potter, stood in front of me.  
  
"Well, well, well, what a surprise! The fam-" My cold voice bounced off the walls. My words caught in my throat when I looked at the golden boy. His robes were ripped and torn. His left eye was swollen shut, his lip was cut, and blood was all over his arms, and face, not to mention the matted clumps in his hair. "Great Merlin, boy, what the hell happened to you?"  
  
"Please professor," he voice was pleading, But it was barely above a whisper. "Please," he whispered again. "I need you're help, you see, I thought that you'd understand and could help me,"  
  
"Potter, what is it that you need help with? I haven't got all day, so spit it out," Potter wanted me to help him? ya right. He's probley just looking for a way to get the fifty points I took away from Gryffindor back.  
  
"Well professer, you see, I was-" the boy paused, trying not to sob. "I was-" yet another pause.  
"Well? spit it out Potter, or get out of my dungeons,"  
  
"I was-- Hagrid, he--" Suddenly all the peices fit together, and my eye's widen in sheer shock.  
  
"He didn't! I knew I was right. Dumbledor should have kicked him out long ago. But how?" I really shouldn't have said that out loud, but I did.  
  
"He asked me to come down this morning before breakfast. He said he had something important to show me, so I did. And he-" Harry's voice cracked and died down to a mumble.  
  
"He raped you?" I knew I shouldn't have asked him that, but it had to be comfermed. The boy started to sob even harder and nodded.  
  
He ran right into me, wrapping his arms around my waist, and burring his face into my chest. I pulled my wand out of my sleeve, and was going to use the lemeoius spell to shut the door, when Draco Malfoy walked by, on his way to the Slytherin common room.  
  
"Ohhh!" Draco raised his eyebrows and smirked at the embrace Harry had me in. "Professor, I had no idea!" He brought his hand to his mouth in mock surprise, snickering all the while. Anger and embarrassment caused a flush of red to spread across my cheeks.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy, or I'll tell you're father what I saw you and Longbottom doing yesterday in the bushes," Malfoy grunted and left.  
  
"Lemeoius," I muttered. And the door shut behind me, but before I could even turn around, there was a thunderous pounding at my door. Harry began to sob even harder.  
  
"Please Professor," He sobbed. "Don't let him hurt me! I know that if he had the chance, he'd do it again-" The boy gave a involuntary shudder. "And again, and ag-" He was cut off by the sound of wood cracking. The door splintered and fell to the floor, in it's place stood a huge man.  
  
Harry nearly screamed. He ran beneath my robes, and squeezed my waist so tight, I could practically feel my legs going numb. It was none other than Hagrid.  
  
"What have you done to this boy?" I asked, anger lacing my voice, loathing dripping from every word. I wasn't fond of Harry, but something as horrible had getting raped and not even the 'golden boy' deserved to be this afraid, this battered.  
  
"I didn't do nuttin' to `arry ," Harry, peeked out from under my robes, glaring at the half-giant.  
  
"You liar!" he screamed at Hagrid, "You-you hurt me! You raped me! That's what you did!" Then he went back behind my robes and started to sob again.  
  
"You did this to him." My voice was an angered whisper.  
  
"I already said I didn't do nuttin' to `arry!" Hagrid roared, the sheer volume of his voice rattling the shelves that lined the room, and causing several of my potion's bottles to topple off. I raised my wand and pointed it at Hagrid. His eyes widened, but he did not move.  
  
"Get out!" Still, he didn't move. "Now, Hagrid! before I call the ministry of magic and have you thrown back in Azkaban again," I shuddered inwardly at the thought of that place. Azkaban, a high security wizard prison, a place that is guarded by dementors- dark, evil creatures who live only to suck the happiness and hope from the condemned wizards that are sent there.  
  
This was all the threat I needed to make, for Hagrid turned and left, muttering under his breath. "I'll be back,"  
  
"Expo reparo," I whispered, my wand pointing to the shattered door. The splinters went together like a huge puzzle and the door was instantly repaired. I used the same spell on the shattered bottles strewn about the room and locked the door.  
  
"Is he gone?" Harry whispered from under my robes.  
  
"Yes, Harry, he's gone," I turned and grasped Harry's shoulders, pulling him away from me. He was still sobbing uncontrollably and his breaths came in hard gasps "I'm going to get Madame--"  
  
"No!" He interrupted me, holding onto my robes with a death grip. "He'll know and he'll come back and take me away!"  
  
"Now, just listen--"  
  
"Please!" he looked up at me pleadingly. "He'll do it again and again 'til he has no use for me any more," the boy explained, managing only a few words at a time between his sobs.  
  
"All right! Just--"   
  
"Severus!" I was interrupted for the third time by a voice calling my name from the other side of the locked door. It was Dumbledore. I glanced at the clock that hung above my storage cabinet. 1:20 p.m. I was twenty minutes late for one of my potions classes. I sighed, untangled myself from Harry's grip and opened the door.  
  
"Severus, you're twenty minutes late for your potions class, I- what is Mr. Potter doing here?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Potter has a problem," I grasped Albus' arm and replayed the recent events in a whisper, so that Harry did not have to relive them. Shock and disbelief creased the headmaster's brow and a frown forced the corners of his mouth down.   
  
"Harry," He started to say, holding his arms out and taking a step forwards. Harry ran and hid beneath my robes again, apparently not wanting to hear anything his headmaster might have to say. Albus let his arms fall uselessly at his side and made no move to walk closer to the distraught boy. "Harry, you must understand, it is hard to believe that Hagrid would--" I cut the Headmaster off before he could continue.  
  
"You did not see the way he cowered before that great oaf! Of course, Hagrid is half giant, it's in his nature to hurt others," I spat out hatefully, "You know how I feel about him anyway, Headmaster. It is not so difficult to believe from my point of view." I could tell Albus was trying to think of something to say in Hagrid's defense, but when he looked down at Harry again, the word's failed him.  
  
"Well, Harry I will certainly get to the bottom of this. In the meantime, perhaps you should remain with one of the teachers, for your safety of course." Albus looked at me, "Minerva, perhaps? She is Head of Gryffindor house, after all." But Harry shook his head and held onto me more tightly. Dumbledore watched this with obvious surprise, but he had a new solution. "No? Then perhaps with you, Severus. It would appear that Harry has no intention of leaving without your presence." I glared at the Headmaster who only smiled at me. "I will admit, that I am surprised by his sudden attachment to you of all people, but we must think of the child's well-being,". I sighed, knowing that I could not argue my way out of this. I had never been able to win an argument with Dumbledore. "He could stay with you at one of your many manors, perhaps the one near the beach? With the Quidditch field?" I nodded in defeat as Albus turned his attentions once more to the boy clinging to me. "Would you like that, Harry?"  
  
"Y-yes sir," he replied, his voice still just a shaky whisper. He looked from me to Dumbledore and back to me again. "Will I be safe from him there?"  
  
"Yes, Potter. I will put up an invisibility spell, if that will help." Turning, so that I could look into the boy's face, I kneeled down and brushed the tears from his cheeks with the corner of my robes. "You'll be quite safe," I whispered in his ear. A cough behind us reminded me that Dumbledore was still there. I stood and faced him. "Sorry, Headmaster,I shall inform Minerva of our plans and ask Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley, to have all of Harry's things packed and ready for the trip."  
  
"Yes, that is fine. But, how long do you think,?" He asked, trailing off. I looked down at Harry who was sniffling and wiping at his eyes with the end of my robe.  
  
"Let's try a month to start," I replied. Albus nodded and smiled gratefully at me.  
  
"A month then,"  
  
  
  
~~~In the Gryffindor common room~~~  
  
  
  
"No! I-I- you're lying!! You snake! How could you make something like that up!? That's low, even for you, Professor," Weasley yelled, glaring at me with obvious hate.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, it would be wise of you to watch what you say. And I assure you, everything I said is true." I sneered down at the red-head. I had not wanted to confront either of Potter's friends, but...  
  
"He's lying right, Harry? I mean, Hagrid would never do that to anyone, let alone you! Tell me he's lying!" I watched as Harry flinched at the giant's name.  
  
"No, Ron. It's- it's true. Snape is not lying," Harry cast his gaze to the floor as Weasley shook his head and gave Harry a look that clearly stated- 'you are crazy'. Granger, however, was absolutely horrified and ran to Harry, crying.  
  
"Oh Harry! How could he-? I mean, Oh Harry, I'm so sorry!" She wailed.  
  
"It's okay, `Mione," Harry whispered, trying to calm her. He turned to me. "Professor Dumbledore is letting me stay with Snape. He's going to take me to one of his manor's, right Professor? He promised Dumbledore that he'd keep me safe." Weasley and Granger looked at me with disdain, and then at Harry. Weasley scowled at Harry with another look that needed no words.  
  
"Yes well, as nice as this chat has been," I said sarcastically, "I also promised Dumbledore that I'd take Harry to the Great Hall before we left. Come," I grasped Harry's shoulder and guided him to the door. I could feel his two 'friends' staring at our backs as we left.  
  
~~~~~  
  
As Harry and I left the common room, we were caught in a sea of students. Wonderful, Lunch time. I had to practically drag Potter to the Great Hall. Harry, however, wanted no part of it.  
  
"Please, professor!" he begged, pulling on my robes to stop me from going in. I had had quite enough of this foolishness.  
  
"POTTER!!" At my annoyed shout, the boy recoiled from me and whimpered and I grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pushed him into the Great Hall. The room fell to a hush as I dragged him up to the teachers table, where the Headmaster was currently sitting.  
  
"Dumbledore, we were just getting ready to leave, I-" I was cut off by a bunch of low, thunderous growls and the sound of doors being thrown open. Fluffy, Hagrid's three headed dog stood in front of Hagrid himself.   
  
"Remember what I told you ter do, Fluffy," I heard Hagrid tell the three headed beast. His previous fear of Hagrid suddenly vanished, I watched Harry pull out his wand with a speed I didn't know him to be capable of.  
  
"Accio Firebolt!" He yelled, "Accio flute!" Harry's Firebolt broom flew into the room, only seconds later. He mounted it and kicked off from the ground. The flute he had summoned flew through an open window and straight into the boy's hand. He soar up and around the room, careful to keep Fluffy's attention on him, but also careful to stay away from the dog's deadly teeth and began to play. Students and Teachers alike were frozen to their seats in complete shock. I looked up just in time to see one of Fluffy's heads knock Harry off course. He flew straight at me, turning just in time to keep from knocking me down. He crashed to the floor next to me and winced. His tune didn't falter, however. He kept right on playing. Fluffy began to sway sleepily on his feet.  
  
I looked back at Harry. He seemed to be having a hard time playing because he couldn't catch his breath, the slightest pause and the dog would be back on it's feet. I reached over and grabbed the instrument from the boy and quickly began to play an old Slytherin song. I had always been good at playing the flute, even though my father despised that particular talent. I would've continued without a hitch, but Harry tugged at my sleeve. I looked down at Harry but continued to play. First he pointed to the flute and then to the Slytherin table, where my whole house sat in shock, stairng at me. Then he looked back up at me and shook his head. Then he pointed to the flute again and to the Gryffindor table, where all his friends were. They seemed to be swaying. He looked back up at me and nodded. I gave him a confused look. He started to stand up but only managed to grimace and let out a long hiss of pain. I glanced down at his leg, it looked to be broken from the crash. Despite the pain, he still didn't sit back down. He slouched against the teacher's table, and surprisingly began to sing an old Griffindor song. It was enchanting. It matched my tune perfectly, and I realized then that I hadn't been playing a Slytherin song, but rather a Griffindor song instead.  
  
Moments later, Fluffy fell to the floor with a thud. I quickly took out my wand and cast a spell on the flute so that it would play on it's own. Now that I had my hands free, I turned to Harry, who slowly slumped to the floor. He closed his eyes with a long sigh and slipped into unconsciousness.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Well? What do you think? Good eh? Read, rate & Review! Isn't my new beta good? Thanks Uzume!!!! 


	2. Snape manor and a game of Quidditch

Uzume ' . '  
  
  
Hey minna-san! lookie lookie! chapter 2's here! YAY!!! I never thought that I'd write a chapter 2! Go Remy! go Remy!  
  
Disclaimer! I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. They belong to J. K. Rowling. Cause all I own is a pair of glasses(like Harry's, also broken in the middle) and 2 sites! Ya!! Also, I was reading through my reviews (And I thank you all!) And some one asked about what Hagrid did to Harry, so I'll gonna tell you. I was going to put in the he got raped by Hagrid, but my dad was watching me write, and well, I didn't want to put anything like that in while he was watching, so instead I put 'he did the unthinkable to him, so I hope you understand. and ya, I guess Snape wouldn't really say fuck, so I'm gonna change it I think. And the spellings...well, I didn't have my books with me, but I think I fixed them all up.  
  
Go to Http://aibous.cjb.net! YA!! *fol!*  
  
And my harry potter sitey thing!!  
  
Go to Http://Jen_mouto.tripod.com/lupinslinks !! all the best links!!  
  
This story take place in Harry's ummm 5th year? I dunno. He's very ooc. maybe his 6th year. no, definitely his 6th year.  
  
  
  
Terrible happening  
  
Chapter 2 - Snape Manor and a Game of Quidditch.  
  
~~~~  
  
~~Harry's POV~~  
  
Consciousness washed over me like a bucket of ice water. I was aware of only small things at first. The softness of a mattress under me, the slightly warm temperature to the room, and what felt like bandages wrapped around my lower left leg. Wanting to know where I was, I forced myself to open my eyes, blinking slowly as I adjusted to the light. The only color I could make out at first was green, and even that was extraordinarily blurry. When the realization hit that I didn't have my glasses on, my fingers began a tentative search. They reached what I made out to be a night stand and I soon felt the cool metal rims of my glasses. I plucked them from the table and was leaning up to slip them on, when I noticed movement near the bottom of the bed. I could only make out a figure, but before I could react, the figure spoke.  
  
"Don't worry, Potter," came a voice from down by my feet, "I'm just mending your broken leg," As soon as the silky voice entered my ears I knew who it was. Snape.  
  
"Get away from me, you greasy, old git!" I kicked out at him, causing pain to shoot up through my leg. Merlin, I'm an idiot… he just said that my leg was broken. With a lot of effort, I managed to ease myself into a sitting position. It was not an easy task, I was sore everywhere. I looked up at Snape, who didn't seem at all offended by my harsh words. Still, it was obvious he was trying to help me, and I do feel guilty for spitting out such hateful remarks. Not that he doesn't deserve it, he does. All the man had ever done was yell at me and take house points from Gryffindor every time I breathed the wrong way.   
  
"I take it from this little out burst that you don't remember what happened last night?" His voice had an almost drugging effect on my already sleepy mind. It was almost like… purring.   
  
"What are you talking about? What happened? And where am I?" Now that I had the chance to think about it, I realized that I honestly couldn't remember much of anything about the previous night. Had I passed out? The only thing I could recall was leaving Hagrid's hut, running towards the school, and then to the… dungeons. Anything that might have happened after that was a total blank. Strange.  
  
"Hmm," Snape placed his long, thin fingers under his chin and looked down at me. "What happened, you ask? I'm not going to tell you, I'm go--"  
  
"Tell me!" I raised my voice, causing it to crack. Just what was he trying to prove? I guess this is his way of paying me back for calling him a git.  
  
"Silence, Potter, and let me finish! Now, as I was saying, I'm going to give you a memory potion. And as to where we are, we're in Snape Manor, west of   
  
London," I almost did a double take. Since when did Snape have a…a… Manor? I figured he just lived at Hogwarts.   
  
"S-snape manor?" I asked, now looking around the room with renewed interest.  
  
"Yes," Snape replied, and I was surprised to hear hint of pride in his voice. "Just one of the many fine Manors owned by the Snape Family," Just one of them? "And since you will be here for some time, you also have the Quidditch field at your disposal. Just as soon as I have the house elves fix it up." A Quidditch field?! At MY Disposal?! Talk about living high-classed, not to mention the amount of land it would take to have a proper Quidditch field. I'd had no clue that Snape had that kind of money. Actually, I had never even thought about Snape's life outside of his potion's class. "I'll have one of the elves bring you the potion later, along with some dinner."  
  
"You really have your own Quidditch field?" I asked, ignoring his last statement entirely. In reply, he smirked at me and nodded.  
  
"Honestly, Potter, must I repeat myself? I know you heard me quite plainly. But, as I said, the house elves must fix it up first… it has not been used in some time," Though his words sounded harsh, there was still a small smirk playing across his lips. I smiled at him. With each minute that passed, I was thinking more and more that maybe Snape wasn't such a bad guy, he just had a hard time letting people past the rough exterior. With one last smirk in my direction(typical) he headed toward the door. "Go to sleep, Potter. In the morning, your memory potion will be ready." I nod, yawning sleepily. Snape smirked once more in my direction before quietly leaving me to sleep away the remainder of the night in peace.  
  
~~~  
  
"Master Harry! Master Harry! Wake up!" A high pitched, rather annoying voice was the first thing my groggy mind registered. I blinked sleep from my eyes and looked around the room.   
  
"Wha-?" Was all I managed… after all, I was still half asleep and barely capable of sane thoughts. Surely no one would expect me to speak clearly this early. I still couldn't see anyone, until I noticed movement close to the floor. Squinting my eyes, I looked down and saw an elf. I thought it was Dobby momentarily, but then I remembered that I was no longer at Hogwarts… plus, this elf had blue eyes. The elf pulled me into a sitting position rather impatiently and handed me my glasses. Still sleepy, I only sat there, not bothering to put the glasses on, and ignoring the elf pulling on my hand.  
  
"Master Harry! Master Severus has requested you to come to the study and join him for brunch. Master Severus has been up all night brewing a potion for Master Harry." The elf stated, with obvious admiration for his master. "Master Severus says that Master Harry's leg should be healed by now…"  
  
"Yeah… s'okay, Mr. elf guy…," My words were slurred, as though I'd been drinking. The elf snorted. "But, uh… where's the… uh…" The elf interrupted me, before I could finish my sentence.  
  
"Please follow me Master Harry," He began tugging on my hand once more. With a tired sigh, I slipped on my glasses and carefully stood, putting only small amounts of pressure on my injured leg at a time. But, as the elf had told me, my leg was fine. Realizing that I had nothing on but a pair of boxers, I pulled the green, silk blanket from the bed and draped it over my bare shoulders and chest. I yawned again and stumbled after the elf who was already leaving the room. This was going to be a very interesting day indeed…  
  
"Master Severus, Master Harry is here as you requested," The elf came to a stop in front of a large door that had pretty, intricate designs carved into the wood. Despite his short legs, the elf was rather quick, and I had only just caught up to him in time to hear Snape speak.  
  
"Send him in then."  
  
  
  
~~Sev's POV~~  
  
I looked up when I heard the door creak open. I'd have to remind the house elf to oil the hinges… Harry stood in front of me, wearing only boxers and the green blanket that had been on the bed. The boy still had a thin figure, he was only a little more muscled than he had been when he first came to Hogwarts. He was not scrawny, but he would never have large muscles. I barely stopped myself from openly laughing at his boxers, which had little teddy bears on them. Harry glared at me, his hands on his hips until he realized what I was smirking at. He blushed slightly and self consciously pulled the blanket more tightly around his small frame.   
  
"Mr. Potter, I thought that you could at least manage to dress yourself appropriately." I feigned annoyance for the sake of my image, but to be honest… he almost looked cute in that getup. Cute? Great Merlin…I tried to look at his face and not his body… but my eyes would not obey. And in fact, on closer inspection, I realized that he had a build similar to a swimmer. Probably from playing Quidditch… I finally managed to tear my gaze away from him and instead of looking him in the eyes, I stared across the room.  
  
"'M sorry, professor… 'm not a mornin' person… I wasn't thinkin'," The boy's words were slurred, a sign of the sleeping potion I had slipped him last night to make sure he slept. He blushed again, slightly darker this time and glanced around the room.  
  
"Obviously, Potter," I reply, smirking at his reaction. Shrugging off his embarrassment, Harry walked to one of the chairs near me and sank into the cushions. I snapped my fingers and a house elf hurried in with a plate I had prepared for Harry beforehand. "Here, Potter. You must eat before you take the potion," Harry had no arguments and wasted no time in gnawing hungrily on a chicken leg. It only took him about 10 minutes to finish… he had practically inhaled the food. Teenage metabolism… With a satisfied sigh, he placed each finger in his mouth and wiping his hands on his teddy bear boxers. I shifted in my chair, feeling rather uncomfortable suddenly.  
  
"Professor, you really have to give the house elf my compliments… that was excellent," He smiled at me and handed his plate(now clean) to the house elf who had been waiting patiently for him to finish.  
  
"I never said an elf cooked it, Potter." Harry nearly choked.  
  
"You cooked it?" He asked incredulously, starring at me with wide eyes. I shifted in my chair again… feeling rather odd under his scrutinizing gaze.  
  
"Yes, I did. The house elves are not the best of cooks. Are you complaining? You seemed to enjoy it." He blushed and looked down at his feet.  
  
"I'm sorry, Professor… I didn't know you could cook."  
  
"Yes, well, brewing potions is not unlike cooking. After studying potions so long, I've developed an aptitude for mixing cooking ingredients. Speaking of potions," I motioned to the memory potion on the table next to him, "Drink that down."  
  
"Professor? Couldn't you just tell me what happened? I only remember running to the dungeons… Obviously you've been with me since then, so you know what happened."   
  
"I guess I could, but you probably wouldn't believe me. It's not like you've placed your trust in me before. The potion will be a much more reliable source," The boy blushed again, oddly self conscious today, and restlessly picked at the arm of the chair he sat in.  
  
"Well, sir, if I don't believe you… I can always take that dreadful potion as a last resort…" He looked at the cup of memory potion with distaste.  
  
"The 'dreadful' potion may taste bad, but it will do the job..."  
  
"Come on, Professor Snape!" Harry was looking at me pleadingly, his emerald eyes staring into my dark ones. Perhaps I could use this to my advantage…  
  
"Like I said, Potter, you wouldn't believe me… so why bother?"  
  
"Who says I won't believe you?" He asked impatiently, leaning back in his seat. I only stared at him… wasn't the answer obvious?  
  
"In case you haven't noticed, I am not that popular with any of your house, why should you, of all people, believe anything I say to you?"  
  
"Good point," He nodded… but a mischievous gleam lit up his eyes, "Maybe, I could do something for you in return, Professor," The little saint Potter was bribing me? This was too much…  
  
"Why, Mr. Potter… are you trying to bribe me?" I asked. Harry only grinned. "Well then, what are you bribing me with, dare I ask?"  
  
"That depends Professor, what do you want?" I nearly slide into the floor, does the boy have any idea what he sounds like? Of course, anyone but little, innocent Potter would know what I was after… But of course, what I wanted, I could not have… nor was it appropriate. So, I instead took on a thoughtful expression and smirked at Harry.  
  
"In return for the information you desire, I want you to become my potion's apprentice." I couldn't have what I wanted (yet) so I would settle for the boy's time as a replacement. Harry's brow furrowed in confusion.  
  
"I thought Malfoy was your apprentice?"  
  
"No, no longer. Malfoy never had much interest in potions anyway. So, is it an official bribe then?"  
  
"I guess so… Potions is my second favorite class, after Defense Against the Dark Arts." Harry straightened his posture, shifting the blanket that was still wrapped about him.  
  
"All right, so, all you remember is coming to the dungeons? You remember nothing after that? The Great Hall? Fluffy? Any of that?" Harry looked at me with surprise.  
  
"No, I don't remember any of that," He cocked his head to the side, "Fluffy? And now that I think about it, I really can't recall how long I was at Hagrid's. I know I went there… and I remember leaving, but…" Harry shook his head, as if that would lift the fog from his memories.  
  
"Well, Potter… When you came to my dungeons you were… crying. You told me that Hagrid… that he…" I trailed off, looking into Harry's trusting eyes. How could I tell him? But, I had no choice. "You told me that Hagrid had raped you," Harry still only stared at me, I guess none of this was ringing a bell, so to speak, "We went to your dormitory to pack your things and visit with Granger and Weasley before leaving… afterwards, we went to the Great Hall to see Dumbledore, but Hagrid… 'interrupted' our visit. He came into the Great Hall and set Fluffy loose. You managed to get your Firebolt and flute to put the beast to sleep, not before he knocked you off your broomstick I might add," I gestured to Harry's leg, but he paid it no mind, "I cast a spell on the flute to keep Fluffy from waking up until he could be restrained again. You passed out, and I brought you here."  
  
Harry's gaze was now on the floor. He looked up at me with such pain in his expression, that I had the urge to go comfort him. But he spoke before I could say anything else. "I… I remember now…" Silent tears slid slowly down his cheeks, "I-it was so painful, Professor… Why? Why would Hagrid do that to me?" I felt empty inside, knowing there was nothing I could really do to help the boy. Sure, I could comfort him, but the damage had been done. I could never fix that. Harry now had another scar to bear. Only this one, could not be seen… So, instead of hugging him and telling him everything would indeed be all right, I looked Potter in the eyes and said the one thing that might take his attention away from the pain for now.  
  
"Potter?" He waited for me to continue, "The Quidditch field is ready… shall we play a short game?" Harry looked at me, with disbelief at first, but then nodded, while wiping his eyes with the corner of the blanket, offering me a shaky smile as thanks for my effort in attempting to make everything 'all better'. I couldn't help but smile a little as he stood up and walked to his room to dress.  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
So? what did you think? I can't wait to write the next chapter!!! R&R!! 


	3. Author Notes & other Important stuff

Hey Minna-san.  
  
I'm looking for someone who can beta my story, so If you, or someone you know, is able to help me out here, give me a shout ok? gundamgirl13@hotmail.com  
  
I stress this. lol  
  
I was reading through my reviews (And I thank you all!) And some one asked about what Hagrid did to Harry, so I'll gonna tell you. I was going to put in the he got raped by Hargid, but my dad was watching me write, and well, I didn't want to put anything like that in while he was watching, so instead I put 'he did the unthinkible to him, so I hope you understand. and ya, I guess Snape wouldn't really say fuck, so I'm gonna change it I think. And the spellings...well, I didn't have my books with me, but I think I fixed them all up.  
(I put the at the top of ch.2)  
  
And well, Like many of my review's said, Hagrid, Harry and sev are very ooc.  
  
  
Here Are all the review's I've gotten so far::::  
  
  
Egyptian Mistress Isis   
  
PLEASE do write more. I like what you have written so far. :)   
  
Nyx   
  
Well, the story line is good but you need more background info on why Hagrid would do such a thing.   
  
Also the way you have portrayed Snape isnt cutting it. Snape would never say 'Hey Harry, wanna play a round of Quidditch?' he would more likely say   
  
'Well, Harry, would you care for a game of Quidditch?'   
  
You have made him sound to immature. It sounds like something that Ron would say.  
  
Nearly every character is OOC. Why would Harry go running to Snape?  
  
I suggest the immediate of a Beta reader. It is extremely disconcerting trying to read a story when it takes 3 attempts just to read one word.  
  
I is an excellent storyline though, so if i were you, i would rewrite what you have written with more attention to detail and with the aid of a Beta reader   
  
Lina Inverse the Dramata   
  
Ok, don't just THROW idea's out... Not 'through' ideas out.... Gah damn typos. Tired.... Late.... Hard to think....   
Lina Inverse the Dramata 2002-11-18 2 Signed   
You need a beta reader, this seems as if it were a rough draft for a story. The langauge that everyone is using is improper to how the character would actually speak, capitalization and grammar needs work, certain words got mixed, and you should probably re-vise the story, to help it sink in a bit better... I was so shocked at the idea of Hagrid harming Harry I had to read chapter 1 twice just to fully understand what was going on. It's an interesting idea, but needs a bit of work. That doesn't mean to give up. So don't just through idea's aside.  
  
Ashley   
  
This fic has a good idea and I can see it going places but you really need to get a Beta reader to help you out.  
  
Your story is a little to unrealistic, Harry if he was raped for instance wouldn't act the way you are making him (like a baby).   
  
Anyway it has potential and if you want a Beta reader a friend of mine who actually has story's posted(I don't) might help you out. she is all ready Beta'ing for a few people so you could drop her an email if you want.  
  
Keep trying   
  
AC   
  
You need to do a major spell check on this, it's horrible with all the spelling errors and hard to understand. I understand some of the plot, but still all this spelling errors is terrible.  
Words like "acquired" is not acciwer, and "broad" is not broud.   
  
  
Isis   
  
Amazing Fic, so fare!~   
  
Vampire Queen  
It was good in a sence, but you made Harry sound too much like a baby. But other than that it was pretty good!  
  
Utopia   
  
This is so ooc that I stopped reading after a few paragraphs. Hagrid raping Harry? Have you bothered to read the books?   
  
believer  
  
umm... Basically pretty good, but why is Hagrid acting like that, and what is the unthinkable?   
  
Anne Phoenix   
  
errrrm... I think you should consider expropriating a little. Snape is acting like a child, swearing and seemingly forgetting he is a professor and not a student (re: the Draco scene at the start)... Pretty much everyone is OOC, but in an extremely simplistic and unecessary way. I would not say you are doomed; indeed I think you could turn the idea into something, however suggest giving it substance as right now its all a little too simple and un-backed.   
  
izean   
  
hmm...i find this story a little weird with quite some of the characters ooc...it will be much better if you explain all their actions properly. Perhaps you should also refrain from letting Sev say fuck 'cause that's like so not his kinda style.   
  
SilverMoon   
  
WHAT!!!! Hagrid did that to Harry...I would have never thought that possible!!!! Good one shot story or start to a longer one, (you could go either way)....Keep writing in my opinion!!!   
  
PMR   
  
This is so utterly unlike the Hagrid in the books that I think it needs considerable explanation and setup to be even remotely believable. Writing something like that in parts as you're doing doesn't help with this - if you plan on continuing you need to outline where this is going and write more before you post anything.  
  
You also need to pay more attention to little things like the use of apostrophes and the use of homonyms such as your and you're. Also go look at the book and check again how the house names are spelled, or use the Harry Potter lexicon.   
  
Tanya   
  
This is interesting, and I hope you keep writing.   
I think it would be helpful if you explained why Hagrid would do anything bad to Harry since that is sooooo OOC, before writing to much more. Without a good reason early on in the story you will probably lose readers. Also why run to Snape, an enemy, after being traumatised by Hagrid, his most trusted adult friend. Also Snape doesn't seem the sort to use the word fuck, he is much too intelligent and up tight to use such a crude word. That is more a Harry word.   
  
This is not a flame, I just think you are going too fast without enough explanation about very big changes to the characters. In otherwards too many questions not enough answers.  
  
I do like fiction that turns everything, the reader holds as true and unshakable, upside down, but I need a well thought out reason, so please keep going.   
  
Nexus   
  
Well, that was a surprise. Why did he go to Snape? 


	4. Pictures and Quidditch robes

HEY MINNA SAN!!!!!! This is the fourth installment!! I never thought that I'd get ten reviews, let alone 30! SO...Read, Rate and Review!!!!   
  
So as I said before, this is a harry potter/serverus snape slash. Helpful things are welcome but please No flames!! I'm starting to really get into Sev's character now, as well as Harry's. So tell me what you think!  
  
Disclaimer! I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. Cause all I own is a pair of glasses(like harry's) and Teo site!  
  
Ya!! go to !  
  
YA!!*fol!* And my harry potter sitey thing!!  
  
  
Chapter Four. Meetings with two.  
I hit the ground hard, landing on my back. I let out a small, low moan of pain. I looked from side to side, looking for Harry, but he was no where's in sight. This was all very disturbing. I looked up at the sky, and noticed how dark it had gotten. We had been transported by a snitch porkey to a deatheaters meeting. Voldemort could have already taken and killed him. Suddenly there was a bright light. I held up an arm to shield my eyes. I felt something hard land on me. I put down the arm that was shielding my eyes. I tried to sit up, but pain cascaded my back and spine. I lowered myself back down on the ground. The thing that had landed on me only seconds earlier was trying to crawl up and onto my chest.  
  
"SSSSevvvv....it hurts, it hurts so much...he's coming...I know he's coming..." It was Harry! The boy clawed at my robes, trying to pull himself up farther onto my chest. "SSSSevvvvvvvv, please," I can sense that the boy's in pain, but I don't know where.  
  
"Where does it hurt?" The boy never replied, but rather, took my hand in his and placed it on his forehead. His head was burning up. I dropped my hand back down on my chest. But Harry seemed content on playing with it. That didn't really bother me, as it put Harry to rest, detaining him from his own pain and fever. And it calmed me as well, my own pain almost going away. Suddenly my mind wondered back to what Harry had said earlier. "He's coming...I know he's coming..." he? I wonder who he was. It could be Voldemort, or it could be Hagrid. "Harry?"  
  
"Hmm? What is it SSSev?" His voice is so gentle, so soft. It makes me want to take him, right then and there. But I can't, for he is a student and I am a teacher. He is only sixteen, and I'm old enough to be his father. I'm twice as old as him.  
  
"You-you spoke of a 'him' earlier, who did you mean by that?"  
  
"I meant Voldemort. My scar was burning so badly, that it made my face so warm, it seemed like I had a fever, but I think that he knew I sensed him and left, but any other time he would have tried to kill me. I wonder why that is?"  
  
"Me. He knows now that you're staying with me, because Draco most likely told his father, who told the dark lord, and as you know I'm one of the top rank death-eaters, so he trusts me, and he knows that I will not to let you go back to Hogwarts," the boy started to panic.  
  
"You've- you've been lying to the headmaster all this time! I reckon that-"  
  
"You reckon nothing Mister Potter. On countless occasions I have been proven innocent, when asked if I have been spying for Voldemort. I am nothing more than the dark lords potion maker,"  
  
"Nothing more than the dark lords Potions maker my foot. I reckon that you're just waiting till the time is right, so you can just hand me over to Voldemort, where I'll be either killed, raped, or tortured," Suddenly, a wave of anger took over me, and I flipped Potter on his back, so that I was now on top of him, instead of him on top of me.  
  
"Maybe I will hand you over to Voldemort. He might even give me the pleasure of raping you, and by that, torturing you and then, maybe even kill you," Harry's eyes went wide with shock, and tears started to form in his eyes. He tried to squirm out of his position, but I held his wrists tight.  
  
"You-you wouldn't! Dumbledore would kill you for sure..." I leaned down so that I was face-to-face with Harry. I leaned in and whispered into his ear.  
  
"Wouldn't I?" I whispered. I could sense all the feelings that Harry was feeling, hate, despair, agony, and fear. "Are you afraid Mister Potter? I hope you know that I wouldn't be able to do any of those things, as of I am a teacher and you are a student, as well the golden boy of our world. And I don't particularly want a one way ticket to Azkaban, with no way out," I stood up and brushed myself off before offering a hand to Harry, who just sat there, tears leaking from his eyes. I knelt down and picked him up, much like a mother would to a child, and disapprated back to the manor.  
I lay Harry down on the couch in the living room. My head swerves. First the porkey, then my burning dark mark. What now? I find out that Harry's really my son? That the Dursley's have been killed in an unknown deatheater raid and now I have to take care of Harry? Anything could happen. I guess I should write a letter to the headmaster and tell him what has happened, But, I can do that later. I think I gave Harry a scare when I told him I'd hand him over to Voldemort. I shouldn't have told him that I would.  
  
I walk back over to the couch, to find Harry sleeping. I look up at the clock to find that it is only three in the afternoon. Even so, I found myself more than willing to go to sleep, right then and there. I soon found myself shoving Harry over on the couch and covering both me and the boy with a blanket.   
  
I must have dosed off for a while because when I woke up, Harry's head was in my lap, and he was grasping at my robes. I could feel myself getting hard, and since I wasn't wearing my black robes, as I hadn't changed from my Quidditch robes, it was painfully obvious. Suddenly, I had an idea, and I pushed Harry out of my lap and onto the floor. He landed with a thud.  
  
"Waddya do that for?" he questioned me. I just smirked at him. "Well? why'd ya push me off the couch? I was having an actual good night's sleep, with no nightmares and all and you go and push me off the couch!"  
  
"Why? Well, maybe because I wanted to get up, but you're head was in *my* lap," I pulled the blanket away from Harry and pooled it in my lap, to hide my hardened erection.  
  
"I had my head where??!!" Harry's mouth hung open. But then he started to giggle and laugh. "Would you like me to help you with anything, professor?" The boy stared at the blanket in my lap, then up at my face.  
  
"Would I like you to help me with anything? No thank you, I'm perfectly fine. Wait, now that I think about it, I do need someone to try my newest potion that I have brewed, and you being my apprentice, that means that you have to try it and see what the side-effects are,"  
  
"A new potion eh? I thought that you might need help with something else. However, I have to say that I think that you've forgotten one of two things professor,"  
  
"Oh? And what are those two things Mister Potter?"  
  
"One, I'm supposed to be you're slave today because of that bet, and two, well...I dunno what number two is but still,"  
  
"Oh yes, I remember that now, but no. I don't need you to do something else Potter, now go and get cleaned up for supper, then we'll go down to the dungeon's to work," I looked up at the clock. It was 7:38pm, a late supper, but a supper none the less. I watched as the boy stood up. He grinned and bowed.  
  
"As you wish. my master." Master? Great Merlin! What did the boy think he was doing, calling me that?, although, he did use an odd selection of words any other time. I hastily made my way up the stairs and into my room.  
  
I quickly had a shower and put my usual attire. I walked out of the bathroom and into the main bedroom. I sat down on the bed and sighed. I just sat there for a few minutes, when I had the worst feeling. Like someone was watching you. I looked up to find Harry staring at me in the doorway. I could have almost died when I saw what he was wearing. Leather. Well, leather pants. I rolled my eyes and stood up.  
  
"Is there something I can get you Master?" there he goes with calling me master again.  
  
"Well, you can stop calling me Master for one thing,"  
  
"But I can't master. I'm you're slave today, remember?"  
  
"Yes, I remember Potter, but seeming as the day's almost over, you are not my servant any longer,"  
  
"But I-"  
  
"But what, Mister Potter? I would have though this was a relief for you, as I never had a chance to 'push you around' more so then I already do. Now get down stairs and go read or something while I get supper ready,"  
  
"But I wanted to be you're slave, I-"  
  
"You wanted no such thing, Mister Potter," I can't believe he just said that, even so. "Now, get out of my room and go down stairs,"  
  
"But Professor..."  
  
"NOW!!!, Down stairs!" Suddenly I heard glass shatter behind me.  
  
"You basterd Snape, Get the fuck away from my godson," It was none other the Sirius Black. Black strode in front of Harry.  
  
"Siri, what are you doing here?" Harry asked his godfather.  
  
"I'm here to keep that fucking cocksucker away from you," Black waltzed up to me and punched me in the face. I clutched my, now throbbing red cheek. I could taste blood in my mouth.  
  
"SIRIUS!!, what are you doing? Leave him alone! Sev hasn't done anything but fix my leg!"  
  
"Harry?!", Black swerved around and looked at his godson. "Snape's obviously poisoned you're brain with his potions. That's the only explanation to why you're sticking for this greasy basterd,"  
  
"Sev didn't even give me a potion Siri! Did you even bother to talk to professor Dumbledore? Cause if you didn't, then that might explain a lot, like why I'm even here,"  
  
"Yes I was talking to Albus, and when he said that you where with that greasy old git, I disappated right away. But that old coot didn't tell me much. So Harry why are you here, staying with. Him,"  
  
"Ok, but you have to promise to listen to everything, and whatever you do, don't hurt Sev," I fell into a state of shock when Black nodded, and agreed.  
  
"Ok, well, I was---" The boy obviously didn't know how to word what he was going to say. "I was raped," But of course Black when into hysterics.  
  
"Snape! You slimy cocksucker! I knew it!"  
  
"Siri! It wasn't Professor Snape!"  
  
"Well then?! Who was it?"  
  
"It- It was- Hagrid," Black looked at him as if he was crazy.  
  
"No way Harry," He said jokingly. "But really, who was it? I swear when I find them, I'll kill them," Harry's eyes began to swell up with tears.  
  
"Siri, I wasn't joking, it was Hagrid. And I don't know why, but I went to Professor Snape here, and I found solitude with him. I was just so afraid. So the headmaster told Sev to bring me here,"  
  
"Harry...why didn't you owl me? You could have stayed with me and Remus for awhile,"  
  
"I didn't have time I guess. Sev brought me here right after the accident, then we started to play a game of Quidditch, but the Snitch turned out to be a porkey. When we got back, we where just so tired, we both went to sleep, and then you showed up," Harry seemed tired of holding back his tears and wept quietly.  
  
Without any warning, Harry walked right passed his godfather, and right into my lap. I can here Black give a little gasp, but then start to snicker at the look on my face. "I'm warning you Snape, Lay even one of you're undignified fingers on my godson without his consent, and I will personally come back here and kill you myself. And don't forget that Snape," I watched as Black turned back into dog form and jumped back out the window in which he can in. Harry sniffled and looked up at me.  
  
"Well that was better than usual eh?" Harry said. His voice was so soft. It was almost like he was purring.  
  
"Yes, it was, now wasn't it," Harry didn't reply back, but cuddled into my robes and fell asleep. I let out a sigh and stood up and laid Harry down on my bed. I pulled the black duvet over him. He looked to peaceful, just laying there. I leaned down and pushed the hair out of his eyes and took off his glasses. I traced along his jaw line with my index finger.  
  
"So beautiful..." I murmured. I traced his scar with my finger. Then I leaned down and kissed it. I hastily pulled up when I saw Harry crack one of his eyes open. I blushed and turned away. This was going to be a very interesting and long month. Yes, very interesting indeed.  
So? what do ya think? I myself thought it was very good. Sorry it took so long for me to post though. It's Christmas I tell you! CHRISTMAS!!! OMG!!! Tomorrow's Christmas!!!! AHHHHH!! I'm So excited!!!! I'm getting Harry potter stuff!!! YA!!! I can't wait!!!! Oh, has anyone seen the February edition of Shonen Jump? It just came in my mail box this morning!!! YAY!!! I was jumping around like crazy! HAPPY CHRISTMAS CANADA!! AND THE REST OF THE WORLD!!! 


	5. Meetings with Two

HEY MINNA SAN!!!!!! This is the fourth installment!! I never thought that I'd get ten reviews, let alone 30! SO...Read, Rate and Review!!!!   
  
So as I said before, this is a harry potter/serverus snape slash. Helpful things are welcome but please No flames!! I'm starting to really get into Sev's character now, as well as Harry's. So tell me what you think!  
  
Disclaimer! I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. Cause all I own is a pair of glasses(like harry's) and Teo site!  
  
Ya!! go to Http://aibous.cjb.net!  
  
YA!!*fol!* And my harry potter sitey thing!!  
  
Http://Jen_mouto.tripod.com/lupinslinks  
  
  
  
Chapter Four. Meetings with two.  
  
  
I hit the ground hard, landing on my back. I let out a small, low moan of pain. I looked from side to side, looking for Harry, but he was no where's in sight. This was all very disturbing. I looked up at the sky, and noticed how dark it had gotten. We had been trasported by a snitch porkey to a deatheaters meeting. Voldemort could already taken and killed him. Suddenly there was a bright light. I held up an arm to shield my eyes. I felt something hard land on me. I put down the arm that was shielding my eyes. I tried to sit up, but pain caskcaded my back and spine. I lowered myself back down on the ground. The thing that had landed on me only seconds earlyer was tring to crawl up and onto my chest.  
  
"SSSSevvvv....it hurts, it hurts so much...he's comming...I know he's comming..." It was Harry! The boy clawed at my robes, tring to pull himself up farther onto my chest. "SSSSevvvvvvvv, please," I can sence that the boy's in pain, but I don't know where.  
  
"where does it hurt?" The boy never replied, but rather, took my hand in his and placed it on his forhead. His head was burning up. I dropped my hand back down on my chest. But Harry seemed content on playing with it. That didn't really bother me, as it put Harry to rest, detaining him from his own pain and fever. And it calmed me as well, my own pain almost going away. Suddenly my mind wondered back to what Harry had said earlyer. "he's comming...I know he's comming..." he? I wonder who he was. It could be Voldemort, or it could be Hagrid. "Harry?"  
  
"Hmm? what is it SSSev?" His voice is so gentle, so soft. It makes me want to take him, right then and there. But I can't. For he is a student and I am a teacher. He is only sixteen, and I'm old enough to be his father. I'm twice as old as him.  
  
"You-you spoke of a 'him' earlyer, who did you mean by that?"  
  
"I ment Voldemort. My scar was burning so badly, That it made my face so warm, it seemed like I had a fever, but I think that he knew I senced him and left, but any other time he would have tried to kill me. I wonder why that is?"  
  
"Me. He knows now that you're staying with me, because Draco most likely told his father, who told the dark lord, And as you know I'm one of the top rank death-eaters, so he trusts me, and he knows that I will not to let you go back to hogwarts," the boy started to panic.  
  
"You've- you've been lieing to the headmaster all this time! I recken that-"  
  
"You recken nothing Mister Potter. On countless ocasions I have been proven innocent, when asked if I have been spying for Voldemort. I am nothing more than the dark lords potion maker,"  
  
"Nothing more than the dark lords Potions maker my foot. I recken that you're just waiting til the time is right, so you can just hand me over to Voldemort, where I'll either be killed, raped or tortured," Suddenly, a wave of anger took over me, and I flipped Potter on his back, so that I was now on top of him, instead of him on top of me.  
  
"Mabey I will hand you over to Voldemort. He might even give me the pleasure of raping you, and by that, torturing you and then, mabey even kill you," Harry's eyes when wide with shock, and tears started to form in his eyes. He tried to squerm out of his position, but I held his wrists tight.  
  
"You-you wouldn't! Dumbledor would kill you for sure..." I leaned down so that I was face-to-face with Harry. I leaned in and whispered into his ear.  
  
"Wouldn't I?" I whispered. I could sence all the feelings that Harry was feeling. Hate, dispare, agony, fear. "Are you afaid Mister Potter? I hope you know that I wouldn't be able to do any of those things, as of I am a teacher and you are a student, as well the golden boy of our world. And I don't pretickually was a one way ticket to azkabam, with no way out," I stood up and brushed myself off before offering a hand to Harry, who just sat there, tears leaking from his eyes. I knent down and picked him up, much like a mother would to a child, and dissapprated back to the manor.  
  
  
I lay Harry down on the couch in the living room. My head swerves. First the porkey, then my burning death mark. What now? I find out that Harry's really my son? That the Dursley's have been killed in a unknown death-eater's raid and now I have to take care of Harry? Anything could happen. I guess I should write a letter to the headmaster and tell him what has happened, But I can do that later. I think I gave Harry a scare when I told him I'd hand him over to Voldemort. I shouldn't have told him that I would.  
  
I walk back over to the couch, to find Harry sleeping. I look up at the clock to find that it is only three in the afternoon. Even so, I found myself more than willing to go to sleep, right then and there. I soon found myself shoving Harry over on the couch and covering both me, and the boy with a blanket.   
  
I must have dosed off for a while because when I woke up, Harry's head was in my lap, and he was gapping at my robes. I could feel myself getting hard, and sence I wasn't wearing my black robes, as I haddn't changed from my Quidditch robes, it was painfully obvious. Suddenly, I had an idea, and I pushed Harry out of my lap and onto the floor. He landed with a thud.  
  
"Waddya do that for?" he questioned me. I just smirked at him. "Well? why'd ya push me off the couch? I was have an accual good night's sleep, with no nightmares and all and you go and push me off the couch!"  
  
"Why? well mabey because I wanted to get up, but you're head was in *my* lap," I pulled the blanket away from Harry and pooled it in my lap, to hind my hardend erection.  
  
"I had my head where??!!" Harry's mouth hung open. But then he started to giggle and laugh. "Would- you like me to help you with anything, professer?" The boy stared at the blanket in my lap, then up at my face.  
  
"Would I like you to help me with anything? no thank you, I'm perfectly fine. Wait, now that I think about it, I do need someone to try my newest potion that I have brewed, and you being my apprentice, that means that you have to try it and see what the side-effects are,"  
  
"A new potion eh? I thought that you might need help with something else, however, I have to say that I think that you've forgotten one of two things professer,"  
  
"Oh? and what are those two things Mister Potter?"  
  
"One. I'm suposed to be you're slave today becasue of that bet, and two, well...I dunno what number two is but still,"  
  
"oh yes, I remember that now, but no. I don't need you to do something else Potter, now go and get cleaned up for supper, then we'll go down to the dungeon's to work," I looked up at the clock. It was 7:38pm. A late supper, but a supper none the less. I watched as the boy stood up. He grinned and bowed.  
  
"As you wish, my master," Master? Great Merlin! what did the boy think he was doing, calling me that? Although he did use an odd slection of words any other  
time. I hastilly made my way up the stairs and into my room.  
  
I quickly had a shower and put my usual attire.I walked out of the bathroom and into the main bedroom. I sat down on the bed and sighed. I just sat there for a few minutes, when I had the worst feeling. Like someone was watching you. I looked up to find Harry staring at me in the doorway. I could have almost died when I saw what he was wearing. Leather. Well, leather pants. I rolled my eyes and stood up.  
  
"Is there something I can get you Master?" there he goes with calling me master again.  
  
"Well, you an stop calling me Master for one thing,"  
  
"But I can't master. I'm you're slave today. Remember?"  
  
"Yes, I remember Potter, but seeming as the day's almost over, you are not my servent any longer,"  
  
"But I-"  
  
"But what, Mister Potter? I would have though this was a relif for you, as I never had a chance to 'push you around' more so then I already do. Now get down stairs and go read or something while I get supper ready,"  
  
"But I wanted to be you're slave, I-"  
  
"You wanted no such thing, Mister Potter," I can't belive he just said that. Even so. "Now. Get out of my room and go down stairs,"  
  
"But Professer..."  
  
"NOW!!! Down stairs!" Suddenly I heard glass shatter behind me.  
  
"You basterd Snape, Get the fuck away from my godson," It was none other the Sirius Black. Black strode infront of Harry.  
  
"Siri, what are you doing here?" Harry asked his godfather.  
  
"I'm here to keep that fucking cocksucker away from you," Black waltzed up to me and punched me in the face. I cluched my, now throbing red cheek. I could taste blood in my mouth.  
  
"SIRIUS!! what are you doing? Leave him alone! Sev hasn't done anything but fix my leg!"  
  
"Harry?!" Black swerved around and looked at his godson. "Snape's obviouslly poisoned you're brain with his potions. That's the only explanation to why you're sticking for this greasy basterd,"  
  
"Sev didn't even give me a potion Siri! Did you even bother to talk to professer Dumbledor? Cause if you didn't, then that might explain alot, like why I'm even here,"  
  
"Yes I was talking to Albus. And when he said that you where with that greasy old git, I disappated right away. But that old coot didn't tell me much. So Harry why are you here, staying with. Him,"  
  
"Ok, but you have to promse to listen to everything, and whatever you do, don't hurt Sev," I fell into a state of shock when Black nodded, and agreed.  
  
"Ok, well, I was---" The boy obviouslly didn't know how to word what he was going to say. "I was raped," But ofcourse Black when nito hisericles.  
  
"Snape! You slimy cocksucker! I knew it!"  
  
"Siri! It wasn't Professer Snape!"  
  
"Well then?! Who was it?"  
  
"It- It was- Hagrid," Black looked at him as if he was crazy.  
  
"No way Harry," He said jokingly. " But really, who was it? I swear when I find them, I'll kill them," Harry's eyes began to swell up with tears.  
  
"Siri, I wasn't joking, It was Hagrid. And I don't know why, but I went to Professer Snape here, and I found solitude with him. I was just so afraid. So the headmaster told Sev to bring me here,"  
  
"Harry...why didn't you owl me? you could have stayed with me and Remus for awhile,"  
  
"I didn't have time I guess. Sev brought me here right after the accident, then we started to play a game of Quidditch, but the Snitch turned out to be a porkey. When we got back, we where just so tired, we both when to sleep, and then you showed up," Harry seemed triered of holding back his tears and wept quitely.  
  
Without any warning, Harry walked right passed his godfather, and right into my lap. I can here Black give a little gasp, but then start to snicker at the look on my face. "I'm warning you Snape, Lay even one of you're undignafide fingers on my godson without his consent, and I will personally come back here and kill you myself. And don't forget that Snape," I watched as Black turned back into dog form and jumped back out the window in which he can in. Harry sniffled and looked up at me.  
  
"Well that was better than usual eh?" Harry said. His voice was so soft, it was almost like he was purring.  
  
"Yes, it was, now wasn't it," Harry didn't reply back, but cuddled into my robes and fell asleep. I let out a sigh and stood up and layed Harry down on my bed. I pulled the black duvet over him. He looked to peaceful, just laying there. I leaned down and pushed the hair out of his eyesand took off his glasses. I teaced along his jaw line with my index finger.  
  
"so beautiful..." I murrmered. I traced his scar with my finger. Then I leaned down and kissed it. I hastibly pulled up when I saw Harry crack one of his eyes open. I blushed and turned away. This was going to be a very interesting and long month. Yes, very interseting indeed.  
  
  
  
  
  
So? what do ya think? I myself thought it was very good. Sorry it took so long for me to post though. It's Christmas I tell you! CHRISTMAS!!! OMG!!! Tommorrow's Christmas!!!! AHHHHH!! I'm So excited!!!! I'm getting Harry potter stuff!!! YA!!! I can't wait!!!! Oh, has anyone seen the february edition of Shonen Jump? It just came in my mail box this morning!!! YAY!!! I was jumping around like crazy! HAPPY CHRISTMAS CANADA!! AND THE REST OF THE WORLD!!! 


	6. The Apprentice's Master

Sorry for the late chapter. I was hoping to get it done sooner, but I lost my disc that all my fics are on, [it's red!] so I couldn't work on it! But I got it done! ya, and I have chapters 1 through 3 beta'd by my beta reader, so their a lot better then before. And I was also drawing some pictures for story over the holidays too. All I need now is a scanner. Lol. oh! if anyone has any ideas for the next chapter, leave me a review or e-mail me, My addys at the end of the chapter!.  
  
  
Disclaimer! I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. Cause all I own is a pair of glasses like harry's!   
  
  
Chapter Five- The Apprentice's Master.  
  
  
I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes. I flicker of movement beside me caught my eye. Harry. "How does it seem, that over the last week and a half you've seem to come into my room, in the middle of the night, and 'snuggle' as you call it, into my blankets?"  
  
"I don't know," The boy replied. "I guess it's because you and you're blanket's smell like cinnamon, and I just happen to love the smell of cinnamon in the morning. And plus, you're just so soft and cuddley! And I love to run my fingers threw you're hair when you're sleeping. I always thought it would be really greasy, cause that's the way it looks, but it's really quite soft and silky," the boy's face was the color of a cherry.   
  
"Fine," I sighed. "you haven't even been here two bloody weeks and I have you inviting yourself into my room in the middle of the night. Next you'll kick me out of my own room and into a guest room,"  
  
"Sev..." Harry said, wishfully. "I'm not going to kick you out into one of the guest rooms, like you told me yesterday, their bad for your back,"  
  
"you make me sound old,"  
  
"I do?," Here Harry paused. "I didn't mean to Sev, I'm sorry, I didn't mean too. I was wondering what we're going to do when we get back to Hogwarts though. I can't act like I am around you there, now can I? I mean Hermione and Ron know I'm gay, so they might think that I've fallen in love with you or something,"  
  
I nearly choked. Fallen in love. I'll give him brownie points for that one. I snorted. "Nice try Potter, Before this happened you hated me, and when we get back you'll hate me again. And why would you're friends think that you've 'fallen in love' with your old, greasy potion's professor?" I started to get up from the bed, but the blasted boy grabbed my hand and pulled me back onto the bed. I pulled away and stood up.  
  
"but maybe I have fallen in love with you. But you just don't realize it," I snorted again.  
  
"I don't know what kind of person you think I am Potter but, I'm not going to buy you're lame joke, so go bugger off somewhere's else," And with that I left the room and went into the bathroom. I heard the boy sniffle. I lean against the sink and thought for a moment. Mabey the boy wasn't lying. I shook my head. I'm a teacher. He's a student. I have to remember that. And I have to remember what Black said. Although the boy is of age....I shook my head again and changed into my black robes that the house-elves had set out.  
  
I walked back out into the main bedroom. Harry was gone. How long had I been in the bathroom? Not all that long I had thought. I went over to my bedside table and opened the top drawer. I took out a piece of parchment that was on the top of everything else. It was a map. Much like the maudaers map, but instead of Hogwarts, it showed the manor. "Ecco revealo," I murmured. Six or seven dots appeared. Me, the boy and the house-elves. I looked at the dot of Harry. He seemed to be running through the manor, but with no destination in mind. But he was heading into a room. A room that held the mirror of erised. Dumbledor had told me that the boy had already seem the mirror and knew what it could do to a person but still, that didn't stop him from sitting down infront of the bloody mirror and staring at it.  
  
It took me a whole five minutes to get to the room that the boy was in. I slipped in and hid behind a stone pillar. The boy seemed to be talking to himself in a low voice. Every now and again he'd get up and stroke the mirror. I stepped out from behind the pillar and addressed him head on.  
  
"Potter, what are you doing here?" the boy looked down at the floor, but didn't answer my question. "Well? what are you doing in this room Potter?"  
  
"Well," he said in the tiniest voice "I stumbled upon it a few minutes ago,"  
  
"And tell me Potter, what did you see in the mirror?"  
  
"At first I saw my parents, but then I saw..." the boy trailed off.  
  
"What else did you see Potter?" the boy's shoulders rose and fell as he sighed.  
  
"I saw two people. They seemed to be deeply in love, sir," I rolled my eyes. Can't you get any good help these days?  
  
"Any idea on who they where Potter?"  
  
"Harry,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"My name is Harry," I rolled my eyes again.  
  
"yes, yes alright, who did you see Harry?"  
  
"Myself,"  
  
"And?"  
  
"You," Me? Now I know the boy is lying. I charmed the damn mirror to only show what the person looking into it really desired. No. What they desired most of all(1).   
  
"You are very bad at lying, Mister Potter," anger and hate laced my voice.  
  
"I am not! I would not lie about something like this!" Harry clenched his fists so hard that his whole body shook. He turned back to the mirror and dropped to the ground. I could hear him start to sob. I took out my wand and pointed it at the mirror.  
  
"Seeist Revealist," The spell hit the mirror and showed me what Harry saw when he looked into the mirror.  
  
My eyes widened at what I saw. Two people in a large field of flowers and whatnot, the taller of the two was lifting the smaller one into the air and spinning them around, then they fell on the ground in a fit of laughter. The smaller one was sprawled over the others chest. But I couldn't make out who they where. The smaller one turned out to be Harry though. Round glasses, brown hair and bright greens eyes gave him away. But the other person...Black hair, green robes, charcoal eyes, tall. I couldn't figure out who it was. I tore my eyes away from the mirror to look at Harry, who was sniffling. He look up at me. His green eyes where cloudy and fogged. He let out a sigh. I looked back up at the mirror. Harry and the other where running through the field, but he fell and hit the ground. The other man, yes, I could tell that much, ran over to him and put him on his back. But Harry had other ideas. He flipped the taller man and sat at his waist. The boy pressed his lips against the others. I sighed. I hated 'romantic' gestures and all the other nonsense that went along with it. I, yet again looked back down at Harry. I  
He had taken out his wand and was murmuring spells. I caught only a few like Stupefy, Serpensortia, and Reparo. The serpent that had come out of the Harry's wand seemed to enjoy talking to the boy.  
  
"This is Sam, Sev. He's a Russian cobra(2)," More hissing. I glared at the cobra. "He says he doesn't like it when you glare at him like that,"  
  
"Doesn't he?" the boy hissed at the snake, but the snake paid no heed to him and slithered right by him and advanced on me. Harry hissed frantically at him. "Potter! Call this bloody snake off!" more frantic hissing.  
  
"He won't listen to me professor!" I pointed my wand at the cobra.  
  
"Crucio!" The snake stopped in it's tracks and twitched."Avada Ke-" I stopped in mid-word. Crucio? and the Avada Kedavra curse? Two unforgiveibles, and I cast them on snake. A snake god dammit! One of my worst fears had come out, And right infront of Potter. Hopefully he wouldn't put two and two together and come up with a conclusion.  
  
"You...you just...casted....two of the... unforgivibles...." Harry sobbed. "On a poor defenseless snake!" His face was red with anger. The boy stood up and drew his wand. "Professor Snape. You and I both know that what you did could land you in Azkabam, If I where to tell someone, right?" Although I hated to admit it, the boy had me in a particularly hard spot to get out of.  
  
"Yes..." I aniseed, unwillingly.  
  
"Would you do anything to keep my mouth shut?"  
  
"Yes," I watch as Harry smirked. Oh no. This is not going to be good. Big time Blackmail. But I had to comply to the boy's demands. And do what ever he asked me to.  
  
"Hmmmmm," The boy moves his hand to his chin, and closed his eyes, thinking. "Aha! I get it now! I know what you're afraid of!" I flinched.  
  
"I'm right ain't I? You're afraid of snakes! Well, I don't really get that professor, I mean, you're a slytherin. The house symbol is a snake. It's founder was a parsletounge. And Voldemort. Well, he's parsletounge too,"  
  
"It is a childhood fear Potter. Nothing more, nothing less,"  
  
"You were bit, weren't you?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Poisonous?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"How are you still alive?"  
  
"That is none of your concern,"  
  
"Is it?"  
  
"Yes. Now like I said before, go and clean up for supper,"  
  
"Yes professor," Harry walked by me, but then paused. He spun around and, standing up on his toes, pressed his lips against mine. But by the time I had registered what he had done, He was already gone out the door. I lifted a hand to my mouth, and pressed two fingers to my lips. I put my wand on my temple and casted a spell, so that after supper I could put the memory in my pensive.  
  
I walked out of the room, and went onwards to the kitchens. Hmmmmm. I don't even know what the boy likes to eat. I thought to myself. I myself was in the mood for Chinese. Oh well, if the boy doesn't like it, too bad for him. I'm going to cook what I like.  
  
***  
  
I shuffled around the kitchen checking up on everything that was cooking. Rice, Spare ribs, Chicken balls, egg rolls, and a few other tasty treats. Harry was sleeping on the couch, like a baby I might add, in the living room. I turned the knobs on the stove off, as well as the oven and went to go set the table.  
  
After the table was set up with plates and silverware, I brought out two wine glasses, a bottle of blackberry wine (For Harry -underage drinking) in which was my weakest wine (only 7% alcohol) and a bottle of red wine for myself. I looked around and realized I forgot one thing. Candles. I, for some reason or another, never ate without two candles on the table. I summoned two and placed them in the center of the table. A little too romantic. Yuck.  
  
"Twinky, come here!" I said over my shoulder, knowing the house-elf would come right away.   
  
"Yes Master Severus?"  
  
"Go and bring in Harry. And Tell him I'll be down in a minute. No wait. Tell him to go and get changed first. Then bring him to the dining room,"  
  
"Yes Master," I watch as the elf scurries out of the room, to fetch Harry. Speaking of which, I should go, I thought to myself. I turned and headed up the first flight of stairs. Then the second flight of stairs, until I reach mine and Harry's rooms. I rummage through my walk-in closet until I find a new, black robe, and a pair of knee-high black leather boots.   
  
I walk back over to the bed and set the boots and robe down, then sit down with a sigh. But I have to get back up again, to get the rest of Harry's apprentices robe(s). I pull out a bag from the closet and take out a black tunic, as well as a fall/winter cloak.  
  
"Henry!" I call to the elf, that had just past my room door.  
  
"Yes Master?"  
  
"Would you take these clothes to Mister Potter? He's with twinkly," I hand the small elf the clothes and boots. "Tell him that these are his apprentice's outfit. and that he is to put them on before he comes down. Oh, and tell him to bring his dragon-hide gloves. We'll be working on some potions after supper,"  
  
"Yes master," I watched as the house-elf bowed and took his leave. I let out a long sigh and took out my apprentice-master's clothing, which was almost like my normal clothing and put them on.  
  
***  
  
When I walked into the dining room, Harry still wasn't there. I turned the stove and oven back on and sat down and the table, waiting for the boy to show up.  
  
"No! I don't want to go in there!" I heard from beyond the door. Harry.  
  
"But master Harry! You must! Master Severus is waiting!"I heard Twinky and Henry reply together.  
  
"No!!" But by then, it was too late. Harry was already threw the door, and on the floor infront of me. His face was flushed an angry red.  
  
"Stupid, bloody house-elves," He muttered. But then he looked up.  
  
"So glad you decided to join me Potter," I smirked.  
  
"Why the hell do I have to wear these stupid robes? Why can't I just wear my school robes?" He spat out at me.  
  
"You are an apprentice. Therefore you must where an apprentice's robes. Now stand up," The boy mumbled and growled as he stood up. My eyes couldn't stop from raking up and down his body. I tried to look him in the eyes, but I found out that my eyes just wouldn't comply. The robes showed off his lean form. His new uniform fit him very well, although he wasn't wearing his proper pants that went with the outfit. Instead he was wearing leather pants. They hugged his hips. His leather boots when very will with the pants, hugging his cavles.  
  
"Mister Potter, why don't you have a seat? Henry, Twinky, would you bring in dinner?"  
  
***  
  
[1] I kinda changed the mirror bit. It's a spell that makes you see what you really desire or whatever, not the mirror itself.  
  
[2] do they even have cobra's in Russia?  
  
  
Oh ya! Here's my e-mail Addy! Gundamgirl13@hotmail.com  
Here's my site Addy's too, if anyone wants to come and visit.  
  
Aibous.cjb.net and Jen_mouto.tripod.com/lupinslinks 


	7. The longest night in history

HI! Sorry about the lateness of this chapter. We have like fifty different projects going on at school. Science fair. Drug projects (PDR) and the rest of the lot. Boring! So I haven't really had time to sit down and write. And I'm hoping to finish this chappy by Sunday night. Anywho~! Enjoy!  
  
  
Terrible Happenings  
  
Chapter Six. The longest night in history.  
  
  
  
"Oh my god!" The boy squeaked as Twinky and Henry came back into the dinning room with several platters of food. "Did you cook all this Sev?" His eyes were as round as saucers. And I took the opportunity to smirk.  
  
"Yes," I replied simply. I watched as the boy loaded his plate up with everything. He took a bite, then stopped. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"No!, no, It's...It's just.."  
  
"Well spit it out Harry. Spit it out," Harry bursted into the biggest grin that I had ever saw on hos face.  
  
"This is the best stuff I've ever eaten! Even better than the food at Hogwarts!,"  
  
"Thank you," I said, rather pleasantly. "Such I high complement coming from the-boy-who-lived,"  
  
"Har Har, very funny Severus. I hate people calling me the-boy-who-lived. I HATE IT!" The boy yelled at me. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell," he added. "I just get so mad when people point and talk about me, the-bloody-boy-who-fucking-lived," I never knew the boy got so emonital over being called the boy-who-lived.  
  
"Hmmm? I seem to have already took to notice that from you're little outburst, how ever, if you want me to refrain from calling you that, please say so,"  
  
"Please," I hardly heard the boy murmur. What a topic to discuss at dinner. Mabey a change would help.  
  
"I've heard that the Quidditch World Cup is being hosted in Russia this up-coming year," He looked away from his plate, and up at me.  
  
"Yes, Too bad that school's going on. I really wanted to go and see it. Oh and besides that, I don't have someone willing to take me," the boy replied sulkingly.  
  
"Well Mister Potter, I can't have you repeating this, but, Headmaster Dumbledor is making an exception this time and is letting the students and teachers wanting to go see the world cup go,"  
  
"Really?" I saw a glimmer of hope in his eyes for a moment, but then it vanished.  
  
"I still can't go. I won't be able to go to Gingoffs to draw out some money,"  
  
"I'm sure the headmaster will permit you to go and draw money out from you're bank account,"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes Potter, I'm sure he will,"  
  
"But I still can't go. I'm not old enough to buy my ticket," Harry glanced hopefully up and me. I dug through my robes until I found what I was looking for. I pulled the two tickets for the world cup out of my robes and flashed Harry a grin.  
  
"Care you join me, in the top box, on October The fifth?" Harry when into hysteric.  
  
"Oh My God! WOW! Really? Top box seats?"  
  
"Yes, Yes and yes. We have the whole top box to ourselves, I hate it when there's ten other people crowding around me in that small little box," Harry's eyes where bigger than saucers now.  
  
"The....whole....box? All to ourselves? wow. October 5.....that's two and a half weeks away.... that's 17 days......Wow," Harry was now in a complete daze. My stomach growled.  
  
"Mister Potter, would you please close you're mouth so that I may eat my dinner? and so that you can eat your's?"  
  
"Yes Master," I nearly choked. Again with the master thing? Harry must have seen the expression on my face, because then he asked me "Is calling you master bothering you, Severus?"  
  
"No, no. You are supposed to call me master, for you are my apprentice, and now, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to eat,"  
  
"Yes master," the boy replied, before starting in on his dinner.  
  
  
Dinner turned out to be rather enjoyable. Harry was still baffled about me getting tickets to the world cup, and about how good dinner was. As it turned out, Chinese was Harry's favorite food. Another similarity between the two of us.  
  
And it also turned out that the boy had been paying attention in his potion classes and had been doing some of his own brewing, as when I asked him to make me a 5-day polyjucie potion, he knew the ingredients and procedure by heart. And the best part was that he even tried the potion out on himself, using one of my hairs. He was quite astounding. But then after an hour of being me, he got fed up. So I had to help him brew the antidote for it.  
  
After that, I had him try a new potion I had brewed earlier, and it turned out to work the opposite of what I had planned, as it had a mind-reading effect and not a time turner effect. So in all, the potion turned out to be more helpful then planned.  
  
"Master, I should be allowed to take the potion daily,"  
  
"No apprentice. I don't want you to be reading my thought's every minute of every day,"  
  
"But what about if you have a D.E meeting? I could help you there,"  
  
"I said no apprentice, and that's final. No further discussion. Now drink this down,"  
  
"What is it master?"  
  
"I'm not sure. That's why you're drinking it. I need to find out how it works,"  
  
"yes, master," I handed the potion to Harry, who in return, downed the whole vile in one gulp.  
  
"Ahhh....that was disgusting," No effect what so ever. Interesting.  
  
"How are you feel Harry?"  
  
"I feel....great," As soon as the words had left his mouth, the effects from the potion took place. And Harry, who had been in his apprentice's clothing, was in maids uniform. And with his shoulders arched back, he look too good for his own good. Harry looked down at his new clothing. A dark crimson blush splashed across his face. "I...oh fuck,"  
  
"Hmmm, what an uncharacteristic potion. Potter, have you ever dressed up like this before?"  
  
"Err...Ahhh....no master,"  
  
"Have you ever thought about dressing up like this?"  
  
"well....."  
  
"The truth Potter, the truth,"  
  
"ya," he murmured. His face was an even darker crimson then before.  
  
"Hmmm....Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why would you think up something like this?"  
  
"I-I-I always thought that it would be fun, on a holiday or something to dress up as a maid and be a...ummm what would you call it? a slave-for-a-day type of thing. Kinda kinky eh master?"  
  
"How....pleasant Potter. However I'd think that you'd want to get back into your robes if I'm not mistaken?"  
  
"Well....today is sorta like a holiday..."  
  
"What do you mean Harry?"  
  
"Well, today's my second week here,"  
  
"And your point is?"  
  
"Never mind master,"  
  
"That's what I thought. Accio apprentice's clothing!" Harry's clothes zoomed right into my outstretched hand. I chucked them at Potter. "Go in the bathroom and put these on,"   
  
I let out a sigh as I watched Harry's retreating form enter the bathroom. Two weeks had flown by like a leaf in the wind. And Harry seemed to have forgotten what had conspired only two weeks before. It was like it never even happened. I must have a chat with him. And it needs to be now. It is better not to keep depression bottled up for too long before something happens. Harry stepped back into view, and came to me without being told even once.  
  
"What's wrong master?"  
  
"I thing we need to have a little chat. Come," I lead him out of the lab, and into a room past the study. A room the boy had never yet been in. It was a cozy little room, stationed only with two leather backed recliners. a small coffee table and a rather large fireplace. "Sit," I commanded him. MY voice was hard and cold. The boy strode over, and plopped down on a chair.  
  
"Master? Is everything all right? Are you being called?"  
  
"No, apprentice Potter. I'm not being called. And nothing is ever alright, now," I said, my voice softening. "Is everything alright with you Harry? It's not good to keep things bottled up for to long. I know this. I don't want you to hurt yourself because of this ether, you can tell me if you want too. I understand," Harry's face had a splash of red across it. But weather it was a blush or not, I could not tell.  
  
"ERRRR! I'M NOT DEPRESSED! AND I HAVEN'T BEEN KEEPING THINGS BOTTLED UP! YOU DON'T KNOW! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL! YOU NEVER WILL! AND YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND. YOU DON'T! YOU DON'T! YOU DON'T!" The boy broke down and started sobbing. Tears slid down his cheeks. He slid off the recliner and onto the floor. Harry clasped his hands together around his knees.  
  
"Harry-"  
  
"Go away and leave me alone," I stood up. "Please just go away," Then I sat down on the floor next to him. Then I did a very uncharacteristic thing of me. I rapped an arm around his shoulders. "I'm sorry master," He whispered. "I'm so sorry,"  
  
"there there Harry, it's ok," I whispered, pulling both myself and the boy with me, until my back was against the recliner. I pulled Harry into my lap and began to rock him back and forth, murmuring words of promise. He rested his head on my chest. "It's ok Harry, it's natural to let your frustrations out, do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"I....I.....don't know. It scares me. I have...so many...nightmares about...it. I'm forced to put up silencing charms.....because of...because of my screaming....it would keep....everyone awake....if I didn't," his sobs seemed to lessen for a moment, but started right back up again.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me Harry? Is that why you're coming into my room in the middle of the night? so you can get a nightmare free sleep?"  
  
"yes,"  
  
"ok, I'll make you a bed in my room if it helps,"  
  
"Thank you master," He mumbled in reply. He looked up at me. His eyes were shiny and glossed over from the tears. Then he looked back down again, nuzzling the side of his face against the fabric of my tunic. "Thank you...."  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"...Yes master?"  
  
"Show me your wrists,"  
  
"Why master?"  
  
"Harry...."  
  
"Yes master," The boy pulled up his sleeves and showed me his wrists. There was no marks of any kind on his skin. It was still pale and smooth.  
  
"Good..." I didn't think he'd try to slit his wrists.  
  
"Master?"  
  
"Nothing. Never mind. Would you like to talk some more about Hagrid?...or would you rather not?"  
  
"I want too. I want to know that someone else knows what happened. But I don't think I can....trust someone enough to tell them.."  
  
"Ok Harry. But I'll just let you know, that if you ever want to talk to someone about it, I'll be here, or even if it's back at Hogwarts, and you want to talk about it, just come and see me,"  
  
"Yes master....But I don't know if I can trust you...I want to.....but I don't know...."  
  
"You can trust me. But I won't force you to trust me if you don't want. Now go to sleep. It's almost twelve in the morning,"  
  
"Can...I sleep....right....here? It's...nice ....and ..warm," the boy mumbled.  
  
"Yes, yes, you can stay right here, and sleep, my little apprentice,"  
  
  
"t'ank ou Master Severus...."  
  
"Shhhhh sleep," A few minutes later I could hear the soft lull of Harry sleeping. I waited a few more minutes before standing up and carrying him to my bed chambers. I transfigured a shirt into a bed and pulled back the covers, so I could cover the now-shivering boy up.  
  
I let out a long sigh. My back ached. I was tired. My bed looked so comfortable. But no. My dark mark was burning slightly. A warning. I had been told Lord Voldemort that I was to make a potion that was kind of like the Imperious curse, but instead of using a wand, you had to drink a potion. And it wasn't painful ether. Oh well.  
  
I walked down to my lab and started to dig out the ingredients. I set down at my bench and ran through my notes. Six beetle eyes, A half a quart of dragon blood etc. etc. It was now one-thirty in the morning. I just couldn't keep my eyes open. I folded my arms and rested my head on my desk. About five minutes later I was asleep.  
  
Screaming. Pleading. Pain. I woke suddenly from my sleep to heard I deathly scream rocket through the manor. Potter. Harry. Apprentice. I pushed back the chair with such a force, that it fell down on the floor with a heavy bang. I ran out of the lab, not even bothering to stop and shut the door behind me. I had no time. I pulled out my wand from my robes as I ran. "LUMOS!" I gasped and I nearly tripped on my long robes, as I started going up the first flight of stairs.  
  
I took three steps at I time. The screaming got louder as I rounded a corner and started up the second flight of stairs. By the time I got to the top, the screams had stopped. I went on. I stopped at the entrance to the bed chamber. Harry was still there. But he was moaning and whimpering. Shifting from side to side. He was very uneasy. I should have given him a drought of the living dead to help him sleep better. It was so foolish of me not too.  
  
Harry arched his back up and let out a deathly, haunting scream. Then woke up. I quickly ran over to him.  
  
"Harry? Are you alright?"  
  
"Master..." the boy whispered.  
  
"Yes apprentice?"  
  
"I'm so sorry...." his voice was so low I could barely hear him. I had to bend down close to his face to hear what he had to say.  
  
"There is nothing to be sorry for Harry,"  
  
"I woke you up master.....I'm sorry....I must have forgotten to put up the silencing charms...."  
  
"No. I'm not mad at you. I wasn't even sleeping little apprentice. I was working on a potion. I don't want you putting any silencing charms up,"  
  
"But...I don't want to keep waking you in the middle of the night master...You need your sleep,"  
  
"As do you," I turned and grabbed a vile from the night stand. I turned back to Harry and held the vile to his lips. "Drink,"  
  
"I..can't!" the boy croaked. "I can't!" I poured a small amount of the drought of the living dead potioninto his mouth. I began to stroke his throat lightly, tring to get him to swallow. I poured more of the blue green potion into the boy's slightly ajared mouth, as he began to swallow.  
  
I put the now empty vile back on the night stand. "Thank you master," the sleepy Gryffindor said as he drifted into a deep, peaceful sleep. I picked up the blanket that had fallen onto the floor, and covered the smaller boy with it. I bend down and moved a strand of lose hair behind Harry's ear and kissed his scar lightly. I quickly pulled away and walked out the door. I paused just for a moment and turned to go back in the room. I quickly changed into my night clothes and got into my own bed. I said the spell to turn off the lumos spell.   
  
"Good night my little apprentice. Sweet dreams," I pulled the blankets over me and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
  
  
I kinda got a bit carried away in the middle. with the OOC-ness and all. Please Review! I need some more ideas here! so I'm like begging ya! please Review!!!! anywho~! I'm kinda hopein that I'll have the next chapter done by next Sunday (my god! I finished this chapter early!) Cause I don't have to work Saturday night. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! 


	8. Return to Hogwarts

Author's notes - Hi! I just thought I'd write a little note before I started the chapter. I had a review about the part when Harry and Sev are in the dinning room, and how OOC it was so I changed it around some. So now it sounds way better. Good thing science and heritage fair's all over and done with. It was so boring!   
  
  
So as I said so many times before, this is a harry potter/serverus snape slash. Helpful things are welcome but please No flames!! I'm starting to really get into Sev's character now, as well as Harry's. So tell me what you think! But sev's still ooc.  
  
Disclaimer! I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. Cause all I own is a pair of glasses(like Harry's) and a site!  
  
  
Terrible Happenings.   
Chapter 7 - Return to Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
  
I slowly stirred the blue-green concoction that Harry and myself had brewed only two hours before. I had sent Harry to the kitchens to go and make lunch, instead of going myself. He wouldn't have lasted much more then twenty minutes. Thirty at the most. The potion was very thick and need constance stirring, for roughly two and a half hours, and could not be stopped, not even to change hands. The time was almost up, two hours and twenty minutes I have been stirring so far. Potter, just sitting there, on the work bench. His face buried into a rather large potions book, that I had instructed him to read.  
  
"Master?" came a timid voice from beyond the door.  
  
"Come," the boy entered the lab with a small house-elf behind him carrying a tray of food. One that I had never seen.  
  
"Who, might I ask, Is that?" I said, pointing at the elf.  
  
"oh, this?" the boy flushed. "This is...Flora... She ummm came to the door while I was making lunch. I hope you don't mind master...it's just...."  
  
"What are your talents Flora the house-elf?" I said a little too coolly.  
  
"I-I was taught to cook, clean, obey, and many potion technics,"  
  
"See master I-"  
  
"Quiet Apprentice. Potions did you say? good. very good," Harry turned to the elf and took the tray of food from her.  
  
"Lunch master?"  
  
"Yes..." I glared at Harry. He should have asked me before allowing a house-elf in the manor. She had no background, nothing.  
  
"Flora? would you go down into the kitchens and get us some pumpkin juice? I seem to have forgotten it..."  
  
"Yes, master Harry," she said before bowing and leaving the room.  
  
"Mister Potter, I'd love to inform you that you just broke a rule of the house, therefore, I'm putting you on cauldron cleaning, for the rest of the week," The look on Harry's face was priceless.   
  
"WHAT??? what for? I didn't do anything wrong!... oh. that,"  
  
"Yes. The elf. You should know by now that you are to ask me everything. Including if I need another elf. But Since you said yes to her, I suppose I will let her be your servant," Harry bowed deeply.  
  
"Thank you ever so much master, I am forever grateful,"  
  
"yes, yes, now. get out your wand and put a bottling spell on this," the boy pulled out his wand and cast the spell. "there. now, did you make this or did the elf?" I said, gesturing to the tray on the bench.  
  
"Yes, I did master,"  
  
"Good. I don't want the elf making anything until I can make sure she's not going to poison it,"  
  
"yes master,"  
  
"Oh and Harry, an owl just came in from the headmaster. He wanted to know how things where going. I told him that we'd be arriving the day after tomorrow,"  
  
"Y-yes master,"  
  
"now come and eat,"  
  
Lunch was vaguely quiet, beside Flora scurrying around. It turned out Harry wasn't that bad of cook.  
  
"Master?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"When we get back to Hogwarts, Will I have to go back in the Gryffindor tower? Or will I be able to stay with you?"   
  
"The night we get back you'll be able to but from them on, the Gryffindor tower, However, the next day, you'll be helping me with the seventh year slytherin's and Gryffindor,"  
  
"Ok but-"  
  
"You'll be wearing some special robes,"  
  
"What kinds of-"  
  
"Spell resistant and potion resistant,"  
  
"So if-"  
  
"So if Longbottom potion blows up it won't hurt you,"  
  
"good,"  
  
"and for this one time only, I'll let you take house points. but no one must know who you are. You'll simply be my assistant for the day,"  
  
"mhhhh, even from Slytherin master?"  
  
"Yes. however you must give a reason to the student in why you are taking points,"  
  
"This is gonna be fun!"  
  
***  
  
We apperaited to the castle at dawn, both in our fall cloaks. my hood was down though, and Harry's was up. As I opened the front doors, just as the four houses came in to the lobby, on their way to breakfast. Potter kept his face down, looking at the floor so no one could see his face. A simple glare send the students running into the hall.   
  
"Come apprentice. We had better get to the headmasters office,"   
  
"Yes master," Harry's voice was much lower, so that the other students wouldn't recognize it. Harry kept his head down the whole way to the headmasters office. Although the only people roaming the hall's where peeves and Mrs. Norris.  
  
"Cotton candy," I muttered. The gargoyle infront of the headmaster's office jumped aside and let us pass. As soon as we stepped into the office, Harry flung his hood down and sighed. He rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"Man that hurts. Will I have to do that all the way to the dungeons?"  
  
"No. We'll floo to the dungeons,"  
  
"Floo eh? Hope I don't mess up and end up in knockturn alley like last time,"  
  
"You ended up in knockt-" A soft click of the door shutting told us that the headmaster had arrived.  
  
"Ah! Severus! Harry! welcome back! how did you fare?" there was a sparkle in his eyes.  
  
"Fine headmaster, how have you been?" my cheeky apprentice asked.  
  
"Fine my dear boy, just fine. Now, you will be starting you're regular classes the day after tomorrow, and will have extra potions classes for two hours every night, on Severus's request,"  
  
"Yes headmaster,"  
  
"And Severus has informed me that you will be helping him teach today,"  
  
"yes headmaster,"  
  
"And you will be transferred to the dungeon,"  
  
"I was not informed of this Albus! He is not coming down into the dungeons. He's a Gryffindor. not a slytherin,"  
  
"Yes, well, It will be easier for his extra lessons Severus, instead of coming down from the Gryffindor tower ever night,"  
  
"No. He is not welcome in the dungeons,"  
  
"But surly Severus, he is you're apprentice,"  
  
"That means nothing. Speaking of which, did you tell Draco?"  
  
"It does say something. And yes, Draco was overjoyed," I hated Albus sometimes. I could never win.  
  
"Fine, I want him transferred fully over to Slytherin," But no, Potter couldn't keep his mouth shut.  
  
"N-no! I don't want to be in slytherin!"  
  
"Apprentice Potter, I don't care if you want to be in Slytherin or not. This is the headmasters doing. not mine,"  
  
"Headmaster! It's ok! I can travail to and from the tower, it doesn't bother me,"  
  
"now Harry,-"  
  
"I- no, ummm...I just- no one likes me in slytherin,"  
  
"we'll try it then," I said. Harry didn't want to be down in the dungeons either. "one week,"  
  
"Good. Thank you,"  
  
"now Severus, classes are in ten minutes. you'd better get ready," Albus receive a glare.  
  
"Yes Albus. Come potter," I handed him some floo powder and grabbed some for myself. I stepped into the fireplace "my chambers,"  
  
***  
  
Harry came coughing behind me. He was all covered in sut. I tossed him a new set of robes, and a cloak. "Go and put these on," He looked up at me, questionably.  
  
"Where's the bathroom?"  
  
"The door to the left,"  
  
"Ok master,"  
  
***  
  
"Class! This is my Assistant. He will be checking on you're potions while I check your test's from last week. The potion is on page 2864 of you're text book. Now what are you waiting for? get to work!" Harry patrolled along the rows. His hood covered his face well and he kept his voice low so that none of the Gryffindor's recognized it.  
  
Harry walked up and down the slytherin's side of the classroom. And spotted Malfoy's potion. It was Pink instead of orange. His lips turned into a smirk.  
  
"Ahhh. Draco Malfoy. A pleasure," His voice was unrecognizable. Draco looked up in surprise.  
  
"I see that you still can't brew a simple potion right. 50 points from slytherin. You're potion is supposed to be orange. Not pink," The Gryffindor's roared with laugher. "This is not funny. 10 points from Gryffindor," Harry roamed around for the rest of class, just before Longbottom's potion blew up as promised. "LONGBOTTOM!" Harry yelled, not taking notice that his hood had blown back, and his face was seeable. "60 points from Gryffindor!"  
  
"Harry?" Potter turned and faced the Weasley.  
  
"Ron?! what? I can explain!" Weasley pulled out his wand.  
  
"Can you now? Confundo!" Harry just stood there for a moment.  
  
"Ron. 20 points from Gryffindor from using the Confundo curse on me, and you have a detention with Snape too, 10 PM tonight,"  
  
"Harry! you can't be serious!"  
  
"I'm sorry Ron, but I am,"  
  
"Apprentice, that is enough, Weasley 10 more points," All the students looked up and me, as well as Harry. Harry's face was slightly flushed.  
  
"Apprentice Potter? Ha. Fame really has gone to your head hasn't it? Mister Harry Potter has to be better then everyone else eh Harry?" At this Harry's anger boiled over.  
  
"Shut up Ron! Stupify!" Weasley stiffened like a board. The Slytherin's seemed happy, but the Gryffindor's seemed shocked. Hermione seemed more shocked then the others.  
  
"Potter! What have I told you about hexing the others?!" Harry's face was still red, but not a angry red.  
  
"AHHH!" He managed to get out. "Master, can I go to my rooms?" A few students gasped at Potter calling me master.  
  
"Yes, Apprentice. Just don't blow anything up," I smirked. Harry smirked back.  
  
"Yes master," Harry slithered out the door behind me. But then opened it back up and stood beside me.  
  
"yes Harry?" I said. my voice low, so that the fuming Gryffindor's and the now-harry-friendly slytherin's couldn't here.  
  
"I need the password for my room master, you hadn't told me it yet," I let out a snort.  
  
"It's 'revolting',"  
  
"Revolting?"  
  
"yes,"  
  
"Thank you master," then he turned and left out the door behind me. The bell rang. The students piled out of the class room. I followed through the door Harry had went threw, to see him unpacking his belongings. Four more days with Potter in my dungeons. How entertaining. Harry sniffled. I shook my head. The prat was crying.  
  
"Harry?" I said, my voice softer than normal. Harry continued to unpack his belongings from his trunk.  
  
"Yes Master?" his voice was even lower than before, but it was soft. I walked over to him, but he still didn't turn. "what is it?"  
  
"You've been crying," He turned. His eyes were puffy and red.  
  
"I-"  
  
"Don't cry over that little fight. I would have taken the points from Longbottom anyways,"  
  
"But Ron- he-"  
  
"He doesn't understand right? Of course he doesn't. He never will. He has know idea of what you've been threw," Harry glanced up at me, and bit his bottom lip.  
  
"I want to be transferred to Slytherin, is that ok?"  
  
"Are you sure Harry?"  
  
"Ya, I mean the sorting hat wanted to put me in slytherin anyways, said I'd be great, But I was afraid that if I was in slytherin, that I- that I'd-"  
  
"Turn out like Voldemort,"  
  
"yes...."  
  
"But that could still happen Harry. I'm not trying to scare you but-" Harry looked bewildered. He had bitten his bottom lip so bad that it was bleeding. I took hold of his face with my right hand a ran my finger along it. "But you shouldn't keep worrying like this. Let loose and relax," Harry's breath was warm as he let out a sigh and it puffed against my face. I closed my eyes, let out my own sigh, and let my chin rest on my chest. Harry took a step closer to me. I could tell he was nervous, because his breathing was uneven.  
  
"Harry, you're nervous, what for?"  
  
"I- well, I-" Then he did it. He pressed his lips against mine, running his tongue along my lips, asking permission to enter. I guess I had to comply, so I opened my mouth just a little, so that he could slip his tongue into my mouth. I believe something conspired that moment. Because something happened that I couldn't explain. I felt wonderful. And it felt good. Better then I had since I was in school. I could feel Harry running his hands up and down my arms. He pulled away so we could both catch our breath. Harry's face was flushed a beautiful pink rose color. and the heat radiating from him was invigorating.   
  
"Harry...." I let myself trail off into space.  
  
"I'm sorry," His eye's glossed over, and tears threatened to fall. "I shouldn't have done that," The tears started to fall, and he sniffled. Harry turned away from me and crossed his arms over his chest, tightly gripping his forearms.  
  
"Harry- you're over reacting," I walked up to him from behind, and put my arms around his waist, hugging him. I rested my chin on the top of his head. "Calm down Harry, It's ok," he sucked in a few more deep breaths. "It's ok Harry, you're sixteen. You're aloud to react. To everything and everybody," He relaxed into my hold.  
  
"You're not mad?" he asked me timidly. Mad? why would I be mad?  
  
"Why? do you think I'd be mad?"  
  
"I don't know...." he shifted his head so that he could look up at me. His cheeks where all rosy, and his bright green eyes were glossed over. "I'm tried. can I go to bed?"  
  
"It's almost noon Harry,"  
  
"So? I--didn't get much sleep last night,"  
  
"No, Classes are in an hour,"  
  
"Did you want me to help you again?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Well then? What's the point of staying up?"  
  
"Fine. I'll be back after the next class is over," Stupid prat. I let my arms drop, and release Harry.  
  
"Yes, thank you master," I watched as Harry climbed onto the bottom of the bed, making his way to the top and pulling back the covers. "G'night master, err--ya, I guess it's something like that,"  
  
"Good afternoon, apprentice. Prat,"  
  
"What did you just call me?" Harry implied, before pulling the covers over himself. I let a small smile make it's way onto my face, but quickly hid it with a smirk.  
  
"I called you a prat Potter,"  
  
"Professor! It's not nice to call people names! Git," Harry started to giggle and laugh. A blush made it's way onto his face. He pulled the comforter over his head. I stifled out a laugh.  
  
"Dong-dong-dong,"   
  
"Bloody hell! Master, Classes just started again, you'd better go," I shook my head.  
  
"I'll be back in a few hours. Do you want me to wake you up of Dinner?"  
  
"Sure," I swept out of the room and back into the class room. Third year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Joy.  
  
  
TBC  
  
So what do you think? Took a bit longer then I had planned, but I got it done. LOL. Bloody school, I can never get away from it. But oh well. I'm gonna start the next chapter in a few hours hopefully, and I'm gonna work on it tomorrow too (No school! Yay!) and Tuesday, and Wednesday....and on and on. etc. so.  
  
Next Chapter - Harry goes and eats with Sev at the teachers table and irises some suspicion. Draco and Harry are semi-friends. (And Harry's now a slytherin) All the Gryffindor's hate him. 


	9. Author notes

Hi! I'm yet again looking for a beta reader. My other one, Uzume is really bizy, so she can't do them for me anymore :( (thank Uzume!) so if anyone can help me, I'd really appriciated it. Chapters I, II, and III are currently the only chapters betaed.  
Sevvie Potter 


End file.
